


his room

by Deite



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deite/pseuds/Deite
Summary: Cukup empat kata untuk menjelaskan suatu anomali; kamar Kang Dongho, rapi. #ChallengeYourselfChallenge – paket spesial. Post-produce101.





	his room

Nu’est belong to Pledis Entertaiment, the members belong to themselves. I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

Malam itu, Hwang Minhyun terbangun tiba-tiba.

Tersentak, ia kemudian mendapati langit-langit kamar serasa menimpa matanya. Bayang-bayang mimpi yang dialaminya menguap bersaman dengan tiap embusan napasnya yang menguar di udara. Ia tak bisa mengingat mimpi macam apa yang dialaminya hingga ia terbangun dini hari dalam keadaan terengah-engah seperti ini. Keringat berkumpul di dahi dan lekas-lekas ia meraih tisu yang selalu ia sediakan di meja sebelah ranjangnya sebelum gatal menyerang.

Baru saja lembaran tipis itu menyentuh kulitnya, ia mendengar sesuatu.

Sebuah suara benda pecah, dari ruangan sebelah.

Suara itu tidak terlalu bising, sebenarnya. Namun, _dorm_ mereka yang terlampau sepi membuat suara itu mencolok. Berbagai kemungkinan berlarian di kepalanya yang masih dibebani kantuk— _perampok? Atau ... sasaeng?_

Tak sampai dua hitungan, ia bangkit dan berlari secepat mungkin ke ruangan sebelah, yang omong-omong, milik Baekho—Kang Dongho, rekannya.

Jantungnya berdetak tak enak. Minhyun tahu benar sahabatnya yang satu itu seperti apa—paling tak suka diganggu saat tidur hingga ia pernah berkelakar kalau ada maling datang saat Dongho tidur, alih-alih menghentikan kriminal itu, Dongho mungkin akan menyuruh maling itu cepat-cepat mengambil barang yang diinginkannya agar ia bisa lekas terlelap lagi.

Bergidik dan diam-diam menyesali kelakar tanpa pikir panjang itu, ia pun segera membuka pintu kamar Dongho.

“Ada ap—”

Bibirnya masih terbuka untuk beberapa saat, namun tidak ada kalimat yang terdengar lagi.

Kamar Dongho, seingat yang ia sudah ingat selama selamanya—minus empat bulan kemarin yang mereka habiskan di _dorm_ Produce 101—selalu berantakan. Tak peduli berapa kali ia mengeluh, menyuruh Dongho merapikannya, atau kerap kali ia bahkan turun tangan sendiri untuk merapikannya, kamar lelaki itu selalu kembali berantakan. Dongho dan jemarinya yang ajaib selalu menemukan cara untuk membuat kamarnya sendiri nampak berantakan hingga Minhyun pernah berpikir untuk menambahkan kebiasaan buruk itu pada daftar catatan bakat individu milik Dongho.

Tapi kali ini, ketika Minhyun membuka pintu kamar pria yang berasal dari Jeju itu, ia merasa mimpi apapun yang tadi dialaminya belum berakhir karena ia merasa ada dalam anomali. Cukup empat kata untuk menjelaskan anomali yang ia dapati; kamar Kang Dongho rapi.

Rapi, dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Bukan rapi dalam standar si empunya yang menganggap rapi itu adalah semua barang yang berserakan itu ditumpukkan dalam satu gunungan di sudut ruangan. Ini adalah rapi standar Hwang Minhyun (—yang omong-omong, adalah standar hampir seluruh manusia abad ini, entah Dongho berasal dari masa apa, Minhyun tidak paham); seprai dipasang rapi tanpa kerutan, hanya ada bantal, guling, beberapa boneka dan selimut yang terlipat di atas ranjang (—percayalah, sebelumnya, kemampuan Dongho untuk mengalihfungsikan ranjangnya sebagai tempat penyimpanan berbagai barang itu di luar nalar), lantainya bersih, tidak ada barang apapun yang berserakan (—sebelumnya, sebutkan saja nama segala jenis barang dan niscaya kau akan menemukannya di salah satu pojok lantai kamar itu), dan hei! Rasa-rasanya baru kali ini setelah sekian lama ia melihat ubin lantai milik Dongho. Barang-barang milik sahabatnya itu kini ada pada tempatnya, seakan memiliki kaki sendiri untuk berlarian ke posisi yang seharusnya.

Satu-satunya hal berantakan yang Minhyun temukan di kamar ini adalah pecahan gelas kaca yang berhamburan di lantai dan wajah Dongho sendiri.

Sama seperti selama rentang waktu empat bulan yang lalu, kebanyakan peserta yang ia temui (dan juga dirinya sendiri) di _survival show_ Mnet yang satu itu kerap kali kekurangan tidur. Namun yang lebih menyiksa, ketika ada waktu untuk melelapkan diri, pemikiran-pemikiran akan eliminasi sering merenggut waktu tidur hingga insomina parah pelan-pelan membuat mereka menjadi semacam _zombie_.

Dan seperti inilah wajah sahabatnya saat ini.

Tanpa riasan, kantung mata hitam benar-benar nampak jelas pada kulit Dongho yang pucat dan berkeringat. Bayang-bayang jambang mulai terlihat di sana-sini dan Minhyun sungguh menahan diri untuk tidak menggusur sahabatnya detik itu juga untuk bercukur. Melihat Dongho malam ini, ia diingatkan pada sosok Dongho saat masa-masa awal acara itu dimulai. Produce 101 sudah berakhir dan sudah 24 jam berlalu sejak itu, tapi melihat Dongho saat ini, ia merasa masih berada dalam kompetisi.

Wajah lelah Kang Dongho nampak kaget, awalnya, namun lelaki itu memberikan cengiran biasanya—yang membuat Hwang Minhyun teringat betapa di awal siaran, Mnet _membentuk_ karakter keras dan menakutkan untuk Dongho, dan betapa ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya karena ia tahu sesungguhnya Dongho itu sama lembutnya dengan serat kain boneka (kecuali dalam urusan musik dan aransemen, Minhyun tahu benar Dongho sulit untuk mendengarkan pendapat orang lain dalam urusan itu—lihat saja bagaimana adu pendapat tanpa ujung Dongho dan Jung Sewoon membuat Daehwi yang malang ketakutan).

“Ah, aku membangunkanmu, ya?” Dongho menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya kemudian berjongkok mendekati pecahan gelas kaca. Instingtif, Minhyun pun langsung meraih sapu (—ia sempat kaget ketika menyadari sapu yang hendak dicarinya sudah ada di kamar Dongho) untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca itu.

Sambil membersihkan pecahan itu hingga yakin tidak ada yang tersisa, Minhyun bertanya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya, “Apa yang terjadi?”

“Aku sedang minum tapi terantuk dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Jadi, aku terjatuh,” ujarnya. Dongho tertawa canggung, namun matanya tetap menyipit membentuk sebuah lengkungan.

Mendengarnya, Hwang Minhyun tersenyum lega—pikiran buruk tadi rupanya tidak terjadi, walaupun ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya yang bertubuh cukup atletis itu kadang sangat bisa kikuk. Tapi, kesadaran akan suatu hal membuat senyumannya lenyap, “Apa yang kaulakukan malam-malam begini?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat senyuman Dongho melebar, tawa kembali mengudara. “Aku baru selesai beres-beres, kautahu.”

“ _Mwo_?! Beres-beres?”

Bila ada suatu daftar kebohongan yang takkan Minhyun percayai, maka pernyataan Dongho tadi akan mengambil posisi pertama tanpa ragu. Melihat ekspresi Minhyun yang kaget, Dongho kembali tertawa. “Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya, tapi sini, lihat-lihat.”

Mendadak, Dongho bertindak sebagai seorang pemandu tur abal-abal. Ia membawa Minhyun berkeliling kamarnya, menunjukkan isi lemari—dengan baju yang digantung dan celana dilipat rapi, memaksa Minhyun berjongkok untuk melihat kolong ranjangnya yang bersih dan tidak terlihat lagi seperti gudang, berceloteh riang sambil dengan bangga memperlihatkan sisi-sisi meja kerjanya yang sudah tidak berdebu.

Minhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama, sama antusiasnya, lebih banyak kagum atas perubahan yang terjadi.

“Yaaa Kang Dongho, apa yang menghantuimu hingga bisa merapikan kamarmu sebaik ini?” Minhyun menyikut lengan sahabatnya, kemudian meminjam ponsel sahabatnya, “Aku harus memotret ini dan mengirimkannya pada ibumu, beliau pasti bangga.”

Lelaki dengan gelar Emperor itu kemudian memotret dengan kuda-kuda aneh yang sangat-tidak-Minhyun-sekali. Dongho jahil mengganggu dengan kerap masuk pada _frame_ sembari menampilkan pose super norak atau terlampau _cheesy_. Melupakan tujuan awalnya, Minhyun malah memberikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya dan dirinya sendiri ikut berpose konyol. Mereka tertawa keras sekali hingga sama-sama membekap mulut karena sadar ini dini hari dan mereka harus berhenti sebelum Choi Minki terbangun dan berkolaborasi membuat tawa lebih keras lagi yang berakhir akan membuat semua orang dalam radius 100 meter terbangun.

Mereka kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur sambil melihat-lihat hasil foto tadi, sesekali tertawa kecil, saling sikut mengingatkan, lalu menahan tawa hingga tubuh mereka bergetar.

Waktu sudah hampir mendekat pada waktu terbit matahari dan Minhyun menggerutu—namun, sudut-sudut bibirnya naik, “Ah, serius, Kang Dongho, karenamu aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi.”

Dongho kembali tertawa. “Kalau begitu, tidak usah tidur lagi saja,” katanya, “ke kamarmu yuk.”

Minhyun mendengus, _katanya tidak usah tidur lagi._ “Oh? Mau apa?”

“Aku bantu kau membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke _dorm_. Lusa kau pindah, kan?”

Ekspresi Hwang Minhyun berubah seketika, serupa disiram dengan seember es dingin langsung di kepala. Ia tahu benar _dorm_ yang dimaksud Dongho adalah _dorm_ baru, dengan anggota baru, dengan nama baru.

Untuk pertama kalinya pada hari ini, Hwang Minhyun tersadar, bahwa untuk beberapa waktu yang akan datang, di depan namanya, akan ditambahkan Wanna One, bukan Nu’est. Dari empat orang sahabatnya, hanya ia yang akan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Wanna One.

Kali ini, hari ini, jarak antara kamarnya dan Dongho hanyalah sepelemparan batu. Bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi, ia bisa berlari seperti tadi, kapanpun ia mau. Lusa, jarak antara mereka lebih dari empat musim, dan diam-diam, Hwang Minhyun merasa jeri.

Melihat ekspresi Minhyun, Dongho menyentuh bahu lelaki itu hati-hati. “Ya! Kau mau menangis lagi?” katanya dengan nada jenaka.

Tapi, tanpa Minhyun inginkan, air mata itu mulai kembali menggenang.

Dongho terkesiap, tawanya hilang dan ia langsung meraih bahu sahabatnya. “ _Aigoo_ , _uri_ Minhyun-ah ....”

Ketika Dongho berusaha untuk menatap mata sahabatnya, Minhyun memutuskan untuk memalingkan mata. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, berharap air matanya menguap tanpa jejak karena sungguh, ia tidak mau menangis lagi di depan sahabatnya. Itu akan membuat mereka terbebani karena mengkhawatirkannya dan hal itulah yang paling tidak ingin Minhyun lakukan.

Minhyun berdehem, berusaha menghilangkan rasa tercekik pada tenggorokannya. Ia berusaha keras mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda apapun di kamar Dongho asal bukan pada kehangatan lengan yang melingkari bahunya, atau sepasang mata milik Dongho yang bersinar penuh kekhawatiran dan afeksi yang keduanya membuatnya ingin mengisak lebih keras.

Kang Dongho tahu ia tidak pandai benar dalam berkata-kata, apalagi pada situasi seperti ini—karena situasi dimana Hwang Minhyun menangis bisa dihitung dengan hitungan jari, maka ia hanya diam. Satu tangannya yang masih merengkuh bahu sahabatnya sesekali menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu itu, memberitahukan dukungan yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan kata-kata apapun. Dirinya sendiri pun sibuk untuk berusaha agar emosi tidak menguasainya, karena akan sulit untuk menenangkan orang lain bila dirinya sendiri tidak berkepala dingin.

Tapi, Dongho juga tahu benar bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang emosional. Ia pun hanya menarik napas dengan pelan, berusaha menahan semua emosi yang mendesak hatinya.

“Ah, sungguh, Kang dongho, karenamu aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi,” kata Minhyun ketika sudah merasa bisa mengendalikan diri, walaupun suaranya sendiri masih sedikit bergetar, ia memaksakan tawa keluar dari bibirnya.

“ _Mianhae._ ” Dongho berkata dengan nada menyesal, menundukkan kepalanya.

“Ah, tidak-tidak,” Minhyun menggeleng, memberikan sebuah senyuman. “Kau benar, kok. Mau tidak mau aku harus menghadapi ini.”

Diiringi tawa kecil, Minhyun menyikut dada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada serius, namun cengiran yang terpampang di wajahnya melunturkan kesan itu, “Tapi, tentang kau yang akan membantuku untuk membereskan barang-barangku—awas saja kalau itu cuman bualan! Sudah kubiarkan kau yang bau keringat itu memelukku, bajuku jadi ikutan bau!”

Dongho mendengus, melepaskan lengannya dari bahu sahabatnya itu. Dia berdiri kemudian melangkah menuju kamar Minhyun sambil menggerutu kecil, “Ey, dasar tidak tahu diuntung, kau ini.”

Hwang Minhyun pun ikut berdiri, berusaha menyamai langkah untuk menyusul sahabatnya, “Hei, aku mendengarnya!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Later, in Hwang Minhyun’s room.**

“Hei, Kang Dongho. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan semangat bersih-bersihmu ini? Tidak seperti kau sekali. Aku tadi sangat kaget ketika melihat kamarmu, kupikir kau kerasukan hantu atau bagaimana....”

“Ey ... kau ini.”

“Atau ... apa jangan-jangan ... kau ... Katakan, siapa kau dan apa yang telah kaulakukan pada Kang Dongho?”

“Hahaha Hwang Minhyun, kau ini benar-benar, ya ... Aku melakukan ini semua untuk kau, tahu!”

“Eh?”

“Aku pikir kau akan khawatir pada kami, di sini. Tanpa kau yang berperan sebagai ibu, _dorm_ kita pasti berantakkan 100%, _deh_.” Sebuah tawa. “Aku tidak akan kaget bila suatu saat kau akan mendengar kita tenggelam sampah dan barang-barang di sini.”

“...”

“Yah, aku juga tak mau membuat kau mengkhawatirkanku di sana—ya, karena aku yang paling jorok di antara kita semua, aku mengakui—makanya kupikir ... sesekali beres-beres seperti tadi tak masalah. Aku hanya tidak mau mengirimmu pergi dalam keadaan dimana kau masih mengkhawatirkan hal-hal sepele seperti kamarku.”

“...”

“Dan kupikir kau pasti akan senang sampai berjingkrak-jingkrak bila saat pulang kemari nanti, keadaan _dorm_ bersih mengkilat.”

“Aku tidak akan berjingkrak-jingkrak!”

“Tapi kau akan senang, kan, bila saat pulang nanti kami menyambutmu dengan keadaan baik-baik saja seperti ini?”

“Ya ....”

“Sudah kuduga. Baiklah, itu sudah menjadi tujuanku, kautahu? Aku akan menjaga _dorm_ ini seperti saat kau biasa ada— _agar kau selalu terasa ada bersama kami, juga, agar saat kau nanti kembali, kau tidak akan merasa pernah pergi_. Aku berjanji.”

“Terima kasih.”

“ _Aa_ , tapi kau pun harus berjanji akan cepat-cepat kembali kalau begitu—agar aku bisa segera mengatakan’selamat datang’.”

“B-baiklah, aku berjanji.”

“Ya! Kau menangis lagi?! _Aigoo_ ... kemari-kemari ....”

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, perkenalkan, saya carnadeite, lebih sering dipanggil deite. Salam kenal semua!  
> Saya terhitung baru di fandom ini, baru ketika menonton PD101, saya mengenal Nu’est (—dan saya sungguh, sungguh mengutuk diri karena hello, kemana aja saya ini baru tau Nu’est dengan segala kelebihannya ini?), btw Kang Dongho itu fixed pick saya keke ini kali pertama kalinya saya menulis di fandom ini dan saya masih berusaha untuk mengenal Nu’est lebih jauh lagi. Segala kekurangan, diksi yang kaku, plot yang biasa aja, no feel, typo dan segala rupa itu murni kesalahann saya, maka, kritik, saran, dan fangirling-an akan selalu diterima.  
> Sampai jumpa lagi yaaaa!


End file.
